


Before You Can See For The First Time

by Alex100



Series: The Black Wolf and The Fox White [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El trayecto de sus vidas para antes del fructuoso encuentro que cambiaría las vidas tanto de los jóvenes como el de las manadas que liderarán un día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

El joven lobo había cumplido 5 años de edad ya y su fortaleza era asombrosa, sus pequeñas garras se marcaban en la corteza de los árboles cada vez que trepaba a ellos para poder ver al otro lado del lago que los dividía, todos los días iba a esos rumbos antes de que el sol se ocultara, algo lo guiaba ahí y no sabía exactamente qué era, le gustaba mucho ver como el sol se escondía entre aquellos inmensos árboles, era precioso, duraba en ese lugar por horas, se sentía en completa paz, tranquilo y fuera de todo el lío de su familia y Kate, especialmente Kate, era una niña muy bonita si, pero no le gustaba para nada, el ya quería a alguien, la pregunta era ¿A quien?, cada noche mientras dormía veía a un joven de piel blanca y ojos enormes color avellana, no alcanzaba a distinguirlo pero siempre era lo mismo, se veía con el corriendo por el bosque, chapoteando en el agua mientras jugaban en el lago, su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente tan solo de recordar el sueño en el que lo había besado, se sentía tan real el sentir sus labios rosas, suaves y tersos contra los suyos, acariciar su fina piel, pero vamos! Solo tiene 5 años y no sabe lo que es el amor, pero hay estaba ansioso cada noche porque su mamá terminara de contarle la historia de la bruja y su deseo para poder dormir y soñar con ese chico.

-Mamá algún día podré conocerlo?- pregunta el pequeño Derek mientras se acurruca en su cama rodeado de almohadas y aferrándose a una entre sus brazos.

-Claro que si mi amor, ya veras, no te desesperes, cuando tengas la edad suficiente lo podrás ver- dice Talía acariciando la frente del pequeño.

-Será mi novio lo sé- dice sonriendo inocentemente.

La madre suelta una risa y termina besando su frente para levantarse y dejar dormir al pequeño.

-Lo se hijo, lose, será perfecto para ti.

-Y si a papá no le agrada la idea- ocultando su nariz con la sábana entre sus dedos.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-Y si él no me quiere?, Y si no quiere ser mi novio?- dice el pequeño queriendo llorar.

-Shh tranquilo mi amor- se acerca nuevamente para sentarse en la cama y abrazarlo- Eso no pasara te lo aseguro.

-Cómo lo sabes- responde el pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Porque soy tu madre y las madres tenemos razón en todo lo que decimos, acaso no recuerdas la vez que te dije que si subías el árbol mientras chupabas tu paleta con una mano te caerías.

-Ahh si es cierto- levantándose un poco para mirarla completamente asombrado- Entonces si me querrá- dice convencido.

-Veras que si, palabra de mama- levantando una mano como muestra de sus palabras para después besarlo nuevamente pero esta vez en la mejilla- Bien ahora a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana viene Kate para acompañarte a tu primera lección de la manada- mientras lo arropa.

-Porque no puedo ir solo, no quiero ir con ella, actúa raro conmigo- inflando sus pequeñas mejillas en forma de un puchero.

-Porque ella conoce muy bien estos lugares y se a ofrecido a acompañarte y no te mira raro es solo que le gustas a la pequeña- sonriéndole.

-Pues a mi no me gusta ya tengo a alguien que me gusta y no le voy a ser infiel- cruzando sus bracitos.

-Claro que si romeo, serás el más fiel que se haya visto en esta manada de eso estoy segura- se dirige a la puerta- Buenas noches mi lobito negro- sin mas apaga la luz y sale dejando al pequeño descansar mientras disfruta una vez más de aquel extraño muchacho.

...

-Otra vez sueña lo mismo- dice el padre mientras entra a la cama.

-Sabes que es su compañero y no puede evitarlo- responde la madre.

-Kate será su esposa ya lo he hablado con su padre, no es correcto que el hijo del líder se lié con otro muchacho- dice con algo de disgusto en sus palabras.

-Cariño recuerda lo que Ariadna nos dijo- sentándose en la cama.

-Si lo se pero.....un chico, ¿En serio? No se si pueda tolerarlo.

-Al menos esperemos para conocer al muchacho- sonríe con amor la madre.

-Tienes razón hay que esperar para verlo- ambos se recuestan para descansar y desear que todo salga bien.

Ambos padres ya sabían sobre la existencia de los sueños de su hijo, la primera vez que soñó con él tenía 4 años, esa mañana se levantó muy emocionado y gritando por los pasillos de la casa o más bien balbuceando sobre aquel chico de su misma edad que lo visitó esa noche mientras dormía, desde ese día cada mañana era lo mismo, se levantaba con mucho más entusiasmo del necesario y hacía sus deberes con emoción, luego de un año su madre fue con Ariadna para preguntarle sobre la situación de su pequeño llevándolo con ella.

-Dime cariño qué es lo que ves en tus sueños?- dice Ariadna con suma ternura en su voz.

-Veo.....veo- dice el pequeño ocultándose detrás de su madre.

-Tranquilo no te haré daño de acuerdo- le sonríe su madre dándole la confianza necesaria para responder.

-Veo a un muchacho como yo, así de alto- con su manita indica la altura que debería tener, que no es más que unos escasos centímetros más bajo que el- Tiene ojos enorme y muy bonitos y su piel también es muy bonita- dice empezando a sonrojarse.

-Veo que es un muchacho muy bonito- poniéndose en cuclillas para mirar de cerca al pequeño mientras este con sus manos se agarraba del pantalón de su madre, y asiente con su cabeza en señal de afirmación- Que sientes cuando lo ves?

-Me siento bien, es muy agradable hablar con el.

-Has hablado con él?- en niño vuelve a asentir- De que?

-Sobre muchas cosas- lentamente se empieza a soltar de su madre para acercarse a la joven bruja- Una vez me contó que mientras jugaba con su amigo Scott se tropezó y cayó en un charco de lodo y su padre lo regañó por llegar sucia a su casa, siempre me dice lo que hace en el día y yo también le cuento toooodo, todo- ya delante de ella y sonriéndole con gran emoción.

-Te diviertes mucho con tu amigo verdad- parándose y el niño asiente rápidamente su cabeza.

La joven bruja se dirige a su madre y le dice lo que ya sospechaba desde que le comento lo de los sueños del pequeño.

-Está empezando a conocerlo, el muchacho con el que sueña es su compañero, lo mas seguro es que el chico también sueñe con el, solo que en realidad no es un sueño en sí, es una forma de hablar y estar con él no físicamente- comenta mientras mira al pequeño tomar una pequeña esfera agitándola con su mano haciendo que varios puntos de color blanco revolotearan dentro de ella.

-Vaya entonces será un chico- dice su madre con la alegría destellando en su rostro.

-Así es.....Talía solo quiero pedirte un favor- dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a la madre.

-Lo que sea Ariadna.

-Cuando el lazo los una, que no olvide ese sentimiento nunca, cuando llegue el momento de que se conozcan se complicaran un poco las cosas pero les traerá la mas grande felicidad a sus vidas.

-Quien es el chico Ariadna?- pregunta la madre empezando a preocuparse.

-Lo sabrán en su momento, solo prométeme eso.

-Lo haré, nada los va a separar lo prometo.

Después de saber que su hijo empezaba a conocer a su compañero no pudo evitar sonreír porque ese niño que jugaba y saltaba y pateaba las hojas que habían caído de los arboles mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa estaba por conocer a su compañero, si un chico que lo haría sumamente feliz, no podía desear mas para su pequeño Derek, anhelaba tanto el momento en que se conocieran, deseaba conocer el que permanecería al lado de su hijo para siempre.

....

Del otro lado del bosque el pequeño Stiles Stilinski se escapaba de la niña Lydia Martin quien todos los días lo buscaba para pasear por el bosque, pero a el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo Lydia, al pequeño le encantaba jugar claro pero no con ella, se sentía obligado a su lado y no le gustaba esa sensación, además el ya tenia al chico de sus sueños.

-Y como se llama?- pregunta Scott brincando un tronco que se encontraba a su paso.

-Derek- responde Stiles pateando las hojas del suelo.

-Derek, no me suena, tal vez sea de la ciudad.

-No lo creo siempre sueño con el en el bosque- sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Y te casaras con el cuando seas grande- pregunta el pequeño moreno.

-Claro que si Scotty si no como tendríamos a nuestros bebes- responde sin más.

-Y yo me casare con Ángela.

-No seas envidioso Scotty yo lo pensé primero- haciendo un puchero el pequeño Stiles.

-No soy envidioso- le responde del mismo modo.

-Que si lo eres- sacándole la lengua.

-Que no lo soy- queriendo llorar.

-Que si- le dice Stiles.

-Que pasa aquí niños- dice Claudia la madre del Stiles mientras se acerca a los pequeños ya que sabía perfectamente en donde se metían ese par.

-Scotty es un envidioso mama- corriendo para abrazarla.

-Porque lo dices cariño- correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Dice que se va a casar con Ángela así como yo y Derek cuando seamos grandes.

-Que no soy envidioso- con sus ojitos húmedos.

-Como Derek, quien es el hijo?- pregunta la madre.

-Si mami es el niño que esta siempre en mis sueños, es moreno y tiene ojos verdes muy bonitos- sonriéndole con emoción entre sus brazos.

-Hace cuanto que sueñas con el cariño- cuestiona la madre.

-Desde hace.......una año...creo

-Tú ya tienes a Lydia como te vas a casar con Derek y estar con Lydia eso es ser infiel Stiles-dice el moreno acercándose.

-A mi no me gusta Lydia.

-Pero a ella si le gustas - empezando a haber una competencia de palabras entre los dos pequeños zorros.

-Haber niños nadie se va a casar, aun son muy jóvenes para pensar en eso, Scott será mejor que vayas con tu madre te esta buscando desde hace un rato.

-Si Señora Stilinski- se gira y ve a su amigo- nos vemos mañana Stiles.

-Adiós Scotty- el moreno sale corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa.

-Cariño- se pone de rodillas para mirar mejor a su hijo- Dime que sueños tienes exactamente con ese chico.

-Bueno.....siempre hablamos de lo que hacemos en el día, le conté de la vez en que me caí al lodo y mi papi me regaño por haberme ensuciado, se rió muchísimo- entusiasmado.

-Que bien hijo, que te parece si vamos con Ariadna mañana y le platicas lo que me has dicho he- sonriéndole.

-Si Ariadna, me cae bien.

-Esta bien, vámonos a casa que ya es muy tarde- el niño toma la mano de su madre mientras caminaba y tarareaba una canción que tal vez había oído en la radio.

Le había sorprendido lo que su hijo le había dicho así que al día siguiente lo llevo con Ariadna para averiguarlo, temía que algo anduviera mal con Stiles y quería evitarlo de ser posible, pero en cuanto llego vio salir a Talía Hale con un pequeño que tenia la misma edad que su hijo.

-Claudia, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dice Talía.

-Lo mismo digo Talía- Stiles ni siquiera los había notado, estaba muy entretenido en esas hojas del suelo que ni noto la presencia de la familia Hale, Derek por su lado seguía jugando con la esfera que había tomado de la casa de Ariadna y que esta le había obsequiado al verlo tan fascinado por esta.

-Fue un gusto verte pero nos tenemos que ir- dice Talía- Vámonos hijo- encaminando al menor.

-Adiós he igualmente- responde Claudia secamente.

Al entrar a la casa de la joven bruja esta ya los esperaba, rápidamente abrazo a Claudia y a Stiles quien nomas al verla salto a sus brazos.

-Ariadna!!- dice el pequeño envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hola Stiles que grande estas ya, que edad tienes tesoro- dice separándose del menor un poco.

-Cinco- enseñando su manita.

-Vaya ya eres un hombrecito- sonriéndole.

-Si, mi papa ya me deja andar por el bosque solo- dice orgulloso el pequeño.

-Ha si, que bien, y adonde vas?

-No puedo decirte es un secreto- cerrando su boca en línea recta dándole a entender que no le dirá nada.

-Ha no, que pena, con lo mucho que me gustan los secretos- responde Ariadna fingiendo un tono de decepción.

-Esta bien pero solo te lo diré a ti a mami no puedo- mirando a su madre.

-Eres un hijo traicionero, de acuerdo cariño te dejare contarle a Ariadna tu secreto- se separa un poco de ellos.

-Voy al límite del lago- susurrándole y asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Es muy peligroso que vayas ahí sólito pequeño.

-No tengo miedo, ya tengo 5 años- dice orgulloso, como si a esa edad todo fuera posible.

-Y porque vas ahí.

-No lo se, me gusta mirar del otro lado, siempre voy antes de que el sol se oculte es muy tranquilo.

-Tu madre me contó sobre unos sueños que has tenido, me quieres contar de eso Stiles- sentándose en un sofá pequeño de la estancia para poner al niño sentado entre sus piernas.

-Si se llama Derek y es muy agradable.....me voy a casar con el cuando sea grande- dice sin preocupación alguna.

-Y como estas tan seguro de eso- sonriéndole por las ocurrencias del pequeño.

-Porque mi corazón hace bum bum cuando lo veo en mis sueños y no siento ese tambor por nadie.

-Entonces es un niño especial.

-Si que lo es- con una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Y como te sientes con el?

-Bien, me siento tranquilo- sin titubear.

-Muy bien, que te parece si me dejas hablar con tu mami un momento si- haciendo amen de levantarse, mientras el pequeño Stiles se para y se dirige corriendo para la revancha de esas hojas.

-ok.

La madre se acerca para esperar la respuesta de lo que le sucede a su hijo.

-Y bien que pasa Ariadna- preocupada.

-Es su compañero, no hay duda alguna- sonriéndole.

-Derek, pero quien es?

-Eso es algo que sabrás en su momento, pero tranquila el pequeño lo sabrá pronto.

-Entonces por eso sueña con el.

-En realidad no es un sueño exactamente, es su subconsciente el que lo ve, esta empezando a conocerlo antes de encontrarse en persona.

-Tu sabes quien es el chico cierto.

-Si lo se Claudia, pero aunque quisiera contártelo no puedo hacerlo, solo quiero pedirte que prometas que protegerás el lazo de ambos.

-De acuerdo, no tienes de que preocuparte, mi hijo es lo mas importante para mi y nunca interferiría en su felicidad.

-Me alegro- sonriéndole satisfecha.

-Bien nosotros nos vamos hay cosas que hacer para el cumpleaños de este pequeño- dice Claudia acercándose a Stiles.

-Adiós Ariadna- despidiéndose agitando su manita.

-Adiós Stiles- responde la joven del mismo modo.

-Nuestro secreto- dice el pequeño.

-Nuestro secreto- le dice guiñándole un ojo.

Su pequeño Stiles estaba por conocer a su compañero, estaba entusiasmada y feliz por saber quien seria el chico, no podía soportar la ansiedad de conocerlo, pero sin duda seria una de las personas mas especiales por tener el corazón de su preciado hijo, durante el trayecto pensaba en las palabras que le diría a su esposo sobra tal noticia, ya que el compromiso con Lydia era un hecho para el.

-Como que tiene un chico como compañero- dice el padre mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

-Nuestro hijo tiene un chico como compañero y lo amaremos de igual manera- sentencio la madre recostándose en la cama.

-Pero......un chico, como mi hijo podría liderar al lado de otro chico, no seria correcto, Lydia Martin seria su esposa.

-Cariño recuerda las palabras de Ariadna, no quiero que Stiles nunca encuentre el amor, no quiero eso para mi hijo- dice la madre preocupada por la reacción de su esposo.

-Lo se cielo, pero.....- dice el padre sentándose en la cama.

-Tranquilo solo hay que conocerlo primero no lo crees- recostando su barbilla en el hombro de su esposo.

-Esta bien conozcámoslo primero- sonriéndole a la madre.

Esa noche todos durmieron pacíficamente mientras dos pequeños niños sueñan con el otro, deseando que el tiempo no pasara rápido para poder pasar cada segundo de paz que sentían al tenerse al lado cuando soñaban.

El destino o más bien las palabras de la bruja se cumplirían en tan solo 10 años, cada vez era menos la espera y se acrecentaba la ansiedad de conocerlo siendo inmenso para ambas manadas, sin saber lo que les esperaba, lo que no se imaginaban para sus vidas, sin duda seria una gran sorpresa. 


	2. Capitulo II

Derek había crecido notablemente, sus habilidades para la caza eran asombrosas, en cada corrida que hacia la manada para entrenar Derek era de los primeros en llegar, su fuerza y determinación eran únicos, ya casi no hablaba mucho del pequeño muchacho de sus sueños, Stiles como decía que se llamaba, decía que solo era algo que su mente le jugaba, su madre cada día le recordaba de lo importante de mantener la conexión con el chico, pero el no escuchaba, cada día estaba mas unido a Kate Argent, eran novios desde hace ya tres meses donde el no tan pequeño Derek le había declarado sus sentimientos, no le había costado nada hacerlo ya que era todo un Hale, la chica sin dudarlo había aceptado brincando a los brazos del joven para después besar sus labios, ese beso no significo nada para el, en realidad no había sentido nada en especial no como en aquel sueño cuando era mas pequeño y sus labios apenas y rozaron a los de aquel niño, empezó a recordar la reacción de aquel chiquillo al hacerlo.

-Stiles te puedo pedir algo- Dice Derek mirando al joven sentado en una roca mientras sus pequeños pies revoloteaban en el agua del lago que los mantenía alejados.

-Lo que sea Derek- responde el menor mirándolo con esos ojos tan hermosos y brillantes.

-Puedo besarte?- pregunta Derek con temor a oír la respuesta.

-Porque quieres besarme?- lanza una contra pregunta poniéndolo aun mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Porque....porque me gustas mucho- dice con decisión.

-Y porque te gusto?- pregunta el chiquillo con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Porque eres el único al que le gusta jugar en el lodo aunque lo castiguen después de eso, porque no le temes al monstruo del bosque cuando nos vemos de noche.....y porque eres el único con el que mi corazón hace bum bum rápidamente- dice el pequeño sonrojado sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Entonces hazlo- dice el menor de los dos mientras se pone de pie y se acerca al otro- Puedes besarme, pero que no sea con saliva, no me gusta, mi papa y mi mama lo hacen y es asqueroso- hace un pequeño gesto de asco.

-Bien- se acerca un poco al chico quedando a solo centímetros el uno del otro, un segundo es el tiempo exacto en el que pone sus labios en los de aquel niño, un rápido movimiento pero que provoco que ambos chicos abrieran los ojos rápidamente asombrados.

El recordar aquello no pudo evitar comparar tal acto, como lo recuerda no se comparaba para nada al de Kate, el rostro de aquel castaño era delicado y ligeramente sonrojado, con esos ojos enormes por haberlo besado, esas pestañas que parpadeaban de vez en cuando, no se comparaba ahora con aquella risa ganadora que tenia Kate, como si hubiera conseguido lo que tanto había deseado y que sabia que tendría.

Después de eso decidió que aquel chico solo seria algo que su mente guardaría para tenerle siempre un buen recuerdo, a partir de ese día solo pensaría y viviría para su novia Kate.

Cuando su padre se entero del noviazgo de su hijo se alegro demasiado ya que era lo que siempre había deseado desde su nacimiento e incluso antes. Su madre deseaba con todo su corazón que no olvidara a aquel niño, que no olvidara sus palabras de pequeño.

"Sera mi novio, lo se".

Esas inocentes palabras que esperaba y se hicieran realidad pronto, no podía soportar lo feliz que su padre estaba al saber el noviazgo de su hijo, la manada empezaba a comentar de la unión de los dos jóvenes y de las palabras de la bruja, todo era un mal entendido y su compañero lo pagaría si Derek lo olvidaba, pero al poner atención a su hijo noto una sonrisa un tanto falsa cuando un miembro de la manada le había preguntado sobre Kate y el, se acerco a su hijo tomándolo del hombro y señalandole el bosque para que platicara con el a lo cual el pequeño asintió.

-Que pasa hijo?- pregunta la madre.

-No pasa nada mama- mirando el suelo de aquel bosque nocturno.

-Se que algo te pasa Derek, porque no me cuentas- sonriendole.

-No me siento completo cuando estoy con Kate.....si me gusta y es muy bonita e inteligente pero......no puedo evitar sentir que algo me falta- con angustia salen sus palabras del pequeño lobo de ahora 10 años.

-Es porque no es tu compañera.

-Pero ni siquiera se quien es?- ofuscado.

-Lo conoces en tus sueños y pronto lo conocerás en persona, solo ten paciencia hijo, no te digo que esta mal que Kate sea tu novia, es una buena chica pero.....solo te pido que no olvides a Stiles, mantenlo en tu memoria.

-El problema es que ya no sueño con el desde hace tres meses- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y porque?- cuestiona su madre.

-Porque....en ese sueño le conté sobre Kate y que le pediría ser mi novia, que me gustaba y creo que se sintió mal por eso y desde esa vez no sueño con el, mama he intentado soñar con el, pienso en el siempre, desearía poder verlo y decirle que a el lo quiero y que Kate solo me gusta pero no puedo mama, tengo miedo de que jamas lo vuelva a ver o que jamas lo conozca- dice empezando a llorar, su madre lo abraza fuertemente mientras trata de calmarlo con sus palabras.

-Tranquilo cariño, de seguro Stiles solo esta algo triste por lo ocurrido, pero te aseguro que eso no afectara para nada el futuro que tendrás con el y ese vació que sientes ahora sera llenado por el amor que ambos se tendrán, no te preocupes por eso de acuerdo.

-Gracias mama- sollozando entre los brazos de su madre, mientras recordaba aquel sueño, el sueño que lo atormentaba desde hace días y que deseaba poder corregirlo.

-Que pasa Derek?- pregunta el castaño colgado de un árbol.

-Le pediré a Kate que sea mi novia- dice el moreno mirando la reacción del otro chico que al escuchar esas palabras dejo de aletear desde donde se encontraba sentado en una de las grandes ramas del árbol.

-Oh...te gusta?- pregunta el chico dando un salto para caer al suelo.

-Si- responde sin mas- Pero yo....- no puede terminar su discurso por la mano del pequeño Stiles que le indicaba que guardara silencio.

-Esta bien Derek, no tienes que pedirme permiso o contarme todo lo que planeas hacer, si te gusta dile- sonriendole alegremente mientras sus ojos se empañaban poco a poco.

-Stiles.....yo- haciendo amen de acercarse pero el castaño retrocede.

-Esta bien enserio....yo me tengo que ir, espero verte después en mis sueños, adiós Derek- con eso se despide y el despierta de aquel trágico sueño, no planeaba que eso pasara y hubiera deseado poder decirle que lo quería a el, pero ese sueño jamas llego.

*

La manada de los zorros se encontraba festejando el compromiso de su próximo líder con la joven Lydia Martín, todos estaban felices por la noticia de su padre, todos excepto el mismo Stiles y su madre.

-Hijo que tienes- dice la madre con suma dulzura en su voz mientras se acerca al joven que se encontraba sentado al pie de la escalera de su casa mientras miraba a su padre lo feliz que estaba.

-No tengo nada mama, no te preocupes- la madre noto la sonrisa falsa de su hijo.

-Stiles eres mi hijo y se que algo te pasa, anda cuéntame.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio decidió contarle lo que tanto le molestaba, mas bien lo que lo entristecía.

-Es que....hace tres meses que no sueño con Derek mama- con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del bosque.

-Y eso porque?

-El me contó sobre......una chica....Kate....dijo que le gustaba y que le pediría ser su novia y yo.....no supe que decirle y solo me fui y.....mama y si lo arruine y jamas lo conozco- mirándola al fin con sus ojos empañados.

-No lo arruinaste cariño- Lo abraza- Solo es un pequeño obstáculo que sabrán cruzar.

-Tengo miedo mama- pequeñas lagrimas escapan de su rostro acariciando su mejilla mientras caen.

-Todo mundo tiene miedo en algún momento, es parte de la vida, sin el miedo no sabríamos que nos importa perder y que no, estoy segura que todo esto pasara y lo podrás conocer sin problema alguno.

-He intentado verlo de nuevo al dormir y no lo consigo, he intentado hacerlo de verdad pero nunca lo logro, es como si jamas hubiera existido, como si se hubiera esfumado de mi memoria.

-Todo eso pasara, en el momento en que cumplas la edad necesaria esa sensación de pedida que tienes desaparecerá, por ahora que te parece bailar con tu madre- poniéndose de pie.

-No soy muy buen bailarín mama y lo sabes.

-Como esperas bailar en la boda con tu compañero si no sabes bailar he.

-Mama aun tengo 10 años.

-Hablo de un futuro no muy lejano.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero si te piso no sera mi culpa si no de mis dos pies izquierdos- sonriendo de nuevo se dirige a donde toda la manada se encuentra bailando, todos parecen olvidarlo pero simplemente es un sentimiento que permanece en su pecho sin intenciones de desaparecer.

Al día siguiente ambas madres hablan con la joven bruja, por separado le explican lo ocurrido con sus hijos y dejan ver lo preocupadas que estaban con la situación, la bruja solo les contesto lo mismo a ambas.

-El tiempo se esta agotando, no seria tan fácil encontrar a su compañero, ya no lo volverán a ver jamas, hasta que no cumpla con la edad establecida, en ese tiempo tendrá que aprender a sobre llevar su vida sin la presencia del otro, eso demostrara el interés de cada uno de estar al lado del otro, pero si uno de ellos se ve envuelto en una relación seria con otra persona el lazo que los unió antes de su nacimiento se romperá y jamas se volverá a restablecer, es cuestión de la voluntad de cada uno, es un riesgo que tienen que correr, si ambos logran superarlo y el recuerdo del otro permanece, a los quince llegara el tiempo de su encuentro, sabrán al fin quien es la persona con la que están destinados a permanecer siempre, la persona que cambiara sus vidas.

Una simple respuesta que dejo a relucir muchos de sus temores, no contaron nada, como la bruja les había dicho, ellos tenían que sobre llevarlo solos, no tenían que interferir, por mas que les doliera cuando su pequeño lloraba en las noches mientras mencionaba su nombre, era algo que ya no estaba en sus manos, solo era cuestión de esperar el momento de su encuentro.


	3. Capitulo III

Los quince habían llegado, al fin la espera había terminado, los padres solo esperarían a que sucediera, Derek ya no estaba con Kate, esta lo había tomado muy mal, al grado de no hablarle a joven, poco le importo a decir verdad, por ahora solo estaba en su cabeza Stiles, deseaba conocerlo al fin, poder acariciar su tierna piel y besar esos labios que se habían vuelto adictivos para el desde aquel día en que los probo, no literalmente, solía caminar por la orilla del lago, su padre le había comentado a los 13 años que no pasara el lago ya que del otro lado se encontraba la manada de los zorros, había crecido con el pensamiento de que esa manada no era buena, por lo que solo observaba desde lejos.

Ese día en especifico salió a caminar como siempre lo hacia, recorrer el lugar donde en sus sueños solía compartirlo con el, con el castaño, con el que no había vuelto a soñar desde hace mucho tiempo, no perdía la esperanza de que algún día sucediera de nuevo, pero algo mas paso, estaba por retirarse cuando escucho que gritaban del otro lado del bosque, duda en averiguar que pasaba ya que cualquier cosa que sucedía del otro lado no era de su interés, pero los gritos cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas cerca de donde se encontraba, era una voz masculina, la había escuchado antes pero no lograba recordarlo, sin prestarle mas atención se dio media vuelta y se disponía a ir a su casa cuando algo llamo su atención, el olor de esa persona era dulce, pero no empalagoso, era un aroma excepcional, sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba y sus músculos se destensaban, volvió a poner atención y la voz agitada de esa persona llego a sus oídos, sintió la sensación de correr hacia ese lugar así que lo hizo, el no era de las personas que pensaban las cosas si no que actuaba por instinto y su instinto le decía que cruzara ese lago y averiguara que estaba pasando.

De un salto llego al otro lado del lago y emprendió una corrida hasta donde se encontraba esa persona, no tardo mucho en llegar y para su sorpresa era un chico, mas o menos de su misma edad, tenia la piel blanca y unos ojos tan expresivos que juro haberlos visto antes, sus labios rosados temblaban por el temor de ser atacado por el lobo que se encontraba delante de el, sabia que era un lobo por el olor que desprendía y que evitaba que pudiera sentir la esencia de ese chico, se acerco con cautela para no asustarlos a ambos, el joven se encontraba contra un árbol titiritando y con algunas lagrimas recorrer su hermoso rostro, no podía evitarlo, tenia algo que le gustaba.

-Quien eres?- pregunta el lobo que estaba acorralando a ese castaño.

-La pregunta aquí es quien eres tu? Y que haces en territorio que no te pertenece?- dice el joven lobo.

-No es asunto tuyo, así que mejor vete- se voltea y de nuevo presta su atención al castaño, empieza a sacar sus garras y con una de sus manos posa una de ellas en la mejilla del menor- Hueles demasiado bien- acerca su rostro al del menor y aspira profundamente.

Algo dentro del joven lobo se encendió, no toleraba a las personas que abusaban de las demás, pero ese tipo acababa de ignorarlo y además se acababa de atrever a tocar a ese chico, no sabia porque pero una ola de calor y de coraje lo inundo de adentro hacia fuera.

-Sera mejor que lo dejes en paz escuchaste- dice el joven lobo acercándose un poco mas a ellos.

-Me estas amenazando- se retira un poco del castaño.

-Si te estoy amenazando- dice reluciendo sus ojos color rojo de alfa, hacia poco que empezó a serlo, debido a que en una pelea donde atacaron a su familia por cuestiones de poder se vio en la necesidad de atacar y defender a su madre que estaba siendo amenazada por el líder de la manada contraria, por lo que en un descuido del ex alfa el joven lobo ataco su cuello en un rápido movimiento con sus garra y perforando lo necesario para matarlo y convertirse el nuevo alfa.

-Ya veo, eres un alfa, eres muy joven para serlo, pero no me importaría tener un poco de diversión antes de reclamar mi premio- voltio a ver al castaño quien se había tirado en el piso completamente asustado y sin reaccionar.

-Eso lo veremos- corre en su ataque y este lo recibe con un zarpazo de sus garras en el costado derecho, el joven ruge y se gira para devolverle el golpe y rasgarle la camisa que traía puesta.

-Sigues siendo un niño, ni siquiera me has hecho daño- ríe el contrario- Acabare contigo fácilmente.

El lobo mayor se acerca y con ambas manos lo toma de los bazos y lo empuja contra un árbol, este se levanta rápidamente y corre de nuevo a este y lo toma de su cabeza de un solo salto para después enredarse entre su cuerpo he intentar torcerle el cuello pero ates de lograrlo el mayor le encaja una garra en el estomago para remolinearla dentro de el, el menor rugió de dolor y se aparto rápidamente tomando la herida con una de sus manos.

-Deberías aprender que no te debes meterte con alguien mayor que tu niño.

-No te tengo miedo- dice sin más.

Por un instante solo se miran a los ojos para después voltear a ver si el chico se encontraba bien, este seguía en el suelo mirando lo que sucedía perplejo, este le regreso la mirada y sintió que algo dentro de el florecía, volvió su atención al lobo y corrió y este lo imito, pero el menor se arrojo al suelo deslizándose por la tierra pasando entre sus piernas y poniéndose rápidamente de pie y trepándose a la espalda del mayor, coloco una de sus manos en su cuello dejando salir su garras mientras que con la otra la coloco entre su cuello para después girarlo sin piedad y dejando caer el cuerpo del mayor al suelo, la cabeza rodó para después hacerse polvo, todo había acabado, lo había dejado sumamente cansado pero valía la pena, con cautela se acerco al chico y le ofreció una mano para ponerse de pie, el castaño tardo en responder pero después cedió y la tomo.

-Estas bien?- pregunta el joven lobo.

-Yo.....creo que si- responde tímidamente.

La electricidad que sentían al tocar sus manos les estremecía por completo.

-Como te llamas?- pregunta el lobo, algo dentro de el lo intuía, no era seguro pero quería confirmarlo, quería saber que lo tenia delante de el, no podía sentir que su corazón latiera rápidamente por cualquier persona, tenia que ser el, y lo quería confirmar.

Luego de varios segundos de duda departe del chico que parecieron horas para el joven lobo, este respondió dudoso.

-Stiles- dice sin más.

-Stiles- repite para si mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que había extrañado demasiado y que no había olvidado en todo ese tiempo, se acerca un poco mas al chico y este retrocede quedando de nuevo contra el árbol.

-Como te llamas tu?- pregunta esta vez el castaño, la curiosidad era inmensa, esos ojos verdes los había vislumbrado antes.

-Derek- responde cada vez mas cerca.

La química que sentían era inevitable, la conexión que compartían desde pequeños empezaba a florecer.

-Eres tu- dice el castaño entre asombrado y feliz.

-Y eres tu- le sonríe el lobo.

-Yo...-intenta decir el castaño pero es interrumpido por el lobo.

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, lamento lo que te dije, no se si lo recuerdas pero......no era mi intención lastimarte, yo te quería a ti.......te quiero a ti, Kate no significo ni significa nada para mi, siempre estuviste en mi mente, sin importar cuanto me concentrara en el entrenamiento o mientras estaba con mis amigos, siempre estabas tu y esa hermosa mirada que tienes, soñaba con poder tocar tu rostro con mis dedos- acaricia levemente su mejilla- Soñaba sentir tu piel por primera vez, tus labios, deseaba tanto besarlos, besarlos en persona y poder recordar su sabor una y otra vez, eres lo que mas me importa Stiles, aunque apenas te conozca, siempre fuiste y serás lo mas importante para mi.

-Yo te iba a decir hola!! Solamente- dice risueño el castaño, el joven lobo sonríe por el comentario y se inclina y lo besa delicadamente en los labios.

Un movimiento suave y lento, un rose de labios perfectamente amoldados al contrario, parecía ensayado la manera en que el castaño rodeaba su cuello con sus largos brazos y como el lobo lo tomaba de la cintura y lo juntaba mas hacia el con la clara intención de no apartarlo de su lado nunca mas, aunque era la primera vez que se veían, tenían una vida que habían compartido juntos.

El castaño se separa un momento para respirar recibiendo un leve gruñido de inconformidad departe del lobo, coloca una de sus manos en el estomago del moreno para tratar de ver la herida.

-Estoy bien- dice el moreno al notar la preocupación del castaño.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa que te hiriera- responde.

-No, no fue tu culpa- se levanta un poco la camisa y deja al descubierto la herida que lentamente iba sanando- Además no tarda en sanar.

-Esta bien- dice el castaño mientras coloca una de sus manos en la corteza del árbol para apartarse del moreno pero al momento en que lo hace se incrusta una astilla en el dedo índice causando que sangrara levemente- Auch!!- dice retirando su mano rápidamente.

-Estas bien!!- dice ligeramente alarmado el moreno.

-Si estoy bien, solo es una astilla- el moreno inconscientemente deja la herida que tenia y que minutos antes había tocado manchándose de sangre los dedos para tomar la mano herida del castaño, solo eso necesito para que el lazo que los había unido antes de nacer se completara, los ojos de ambos destellaron a la par mientras que sus corazones que antes marchaban por separado se unieran en uno solo, la sangre que habían compartido los había unido de una manera que jamás se rompería.

La joven bruja observaba todo desde lo alto de los grandes arboles que yacían en el lugar, sus palabras se habían cumplido a la perfección, los jóvenes de quince años unirían sus caminos en ese momento, todo iba como lo tenia planeado, solo faltaba que sus padres se enteraran de la noticia, que tomaran la decisión del destino de sus hijos, era el comienzo de la plenitud de las manadas.


End file.
